


the fuckbot and the rebal

by bailey_cooke01



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Drugs, Fuckboy, M/M, its not a fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailey_cooke01/pseuds/bailey_cooke01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayes Grier Smokes, drinks, has piercings and tattoos and has been arrested more times than you think. His parents has had it. They move to London to try to change will they or will some one else</p>
<p> Brooklyn Beckham Has sleep with everyone, boy or girl His is known as a fuckboy Has never had love or will fall in love Well that's what everyone thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the frsh start

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a disclaimer to say that all content in this fanfiction is written by me with my ideas. If this is remotely similar to a fanfiction you have read or wrote yourself that is just a mere coincidence.
> 
> I own all of the content in this book( I will state if otherwise) if It would be much appreciated if you didn't copy my hard work, Plagiarism is an offence. Don't copy my work and publish it as your own.
> 
> Feel free to share this story with anyone you feel would enjoy it. Thank you.
> 
> ________________
> 
> Copyright notice~  
> Copyright © by Bailey Cooke or bailey_cook01 2016  
> All rights reserved.

hayes Grier P.O.V

I fucking hate my parents. right now I'm on a plane to London as my parents say I'm to rebellious and I need a fresh start so my parents have moved me, my brothers Nash and will and my little sister sky to London and them selves of course. All our stuff is at our new house all ready. All I know about the house is its in a posh part of London. But lucky for me my friend Aaron carpenter and his boyfriend Cameron Dallas and my other friend mahogany LOX. They have a house in the same place like a street away. So I can just go there when my parents piss me the Fuck off.

The reason I'm on this fucking plane is Coz my mum found weed and Coke in my room and was like that's the last straw and bam I'm on a fucking plane

Well there is more let me tell you. It all started when my little sister told my dad that she saw me and Shawn one of my best friends smoking in my room. That was 2 years ago before I got any tattoos and piercing. Now I have 6 tattoos and 19 piercings, now I also smoke, drink and do drugs. Your are probably like what you doing your 15 but if you lived my life. If you tell me to stop you are saying the same thing as my ex-boyfriend Jack Johnson. Truth is I only went out with for arm candy at school. I cheated on him lodes. Ok well back to the story

••flashback••  
2 years ago

"You know if you mum or dad find out they will kill you" Shawn said as we sat smoking out of my bedroom window. "I don't actually care any more. Ever since I came out last month, I feel like they have been ignoring me to be honest" I answered as I took a drag of the cigarette. "They love you Hayes it's probably just the shock of it" Shawn replied. " I guess your right" I said quietly. "Hayes come play?" I heard sky shout as she ran in to my room. I just froze. "What's Hayes doing?" I heard sky ask as she looked at my cigarette. "Urm, Shawn help" I asked as sky looked at us closer. "I know what your doing. It's the thing that mummy and daddy say is bad. I'm telling" sky screamed as she ran out of my room. "No sky wait" I screamed back as. She disappeared down the hall way. "Go out the window. I will text you later." I say as I push Shawn out the window.

"Hayes Benjamin Grier" I hear my name being screamed as I take my last of my cigarette. "Better now then never" I say as toss my cigarette out the window closing it wand walk down stairs.towards the living room.

I walked in and saw my mum and bad in the sofa with sky in between them, and Nash sitting on the chair with will on the floor on his phone. "Benjamin..." I cringe when she uses that name I hate it and she knows it. "Please explain what sky saw you and Shawn doing. And where is Shawn?" She asked with a strong tone. " he went home and why does it matter" I asked as I sat on the empty chair. "It does matter. Your my son. Ok if you don't want to talk then listen. I know you and Shawn were smoking. Sky is not Stupid and she knows what she saw." My mum argued in defense "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you decide my life. It's mine" I screamed as I got up and walked out of my house.

••end of 2 year flash back••

That was when she found out I smoke. It was worst when she saw my 1st tattoo. It's a crown, a prince crown to be correct, I got it because when I was younger I would always wanted to be a prince and save someone. All my tattoos have meanings, but you will find them out soon enough.

••start of 1 year flash back••

was on me bed topless while this boy, I can't remember his name carter Reynolds I think it was. Is kissing up and down my chest tracing my tattoo with his finger. "Hey Hayes, I love your tattoo it makes you look bad ass" I hear carter say as he leaves another hickey on my chest. "Cheers I guess" I say/moan as carter sucks my sweet spot.

"I've gotta go my mum wants me home for dinner" he said as he got up kissed me on the forehead and walks out. "Ok bye then" I shout after him. Ever since my mum found out I smoke, I've kind of turned in to a 'bad boy' when I walked out i went and got 4 piercings. My lope, tragus, eyebrow and my nose. I came home and she had a huge fucking go.

I think she gave up caring after I got arrested for underage possession of drugs. So now I have a tattoo. "Hayes come eat" I hear Nash say as he walks in to my room. People seem to have a habit of that. I quickly try and cover up by tattoo but to no luck, he saw. "Hayes what was that on your chest" nash questioned as he sat on the end of my bed. "its nothing nash just a hickey" i said in a silent tone. "hayes i know what a hickey looks like, that was balck and yellow. so help me god if you have a tattoo mum will murder you" nash said in a firm tone.

"Mum doesn't care Nash, she stopped caring months ago." I replied quietly as a tear rolled down my cheek. "She does care Hayes, and that's why I'm telling her" Nash answered as he walked out of my room. I got up and walked over to window, opening it and climbing out and down the drain pipe. I just walked.

After about an hour of walking I was back home, I climbed up the drain pipe and through my window then just went to bed. If mum would care she would be up here telling me off, but guess what she's not. "Hayes"I heard will whisper as he walked in to my room. "Yea" I called back as I sat up. "Mum is pissed at you, but she knows if she tells you off you will do it even more" will replied as he closed my door and walked down the hall way.

•• end of 1 year flash back••

Yea so that's my story, when my mum saw my tattoo she was a bit glad that it wasn't a pointless tattoo. Then a two weeks ago my mum found my stash of coke and weed. So then the next day I came home and she told me we are moving to London as we need a fresh start. "Flight B9625E North Carolina to London, please fasten your seatbelt as we prepare for our descent." I heard the flight attendant say over the intercoms system. I fastened my seatbelt and waited to land. I can see my old life slipping through my fingers. I felt us touch down with a thud on to the Tarmac. Here goes nothing. After we collected out suitcases and went through security. We were out and waiting for our taxis. We had to get two, I was in one with Nash and will and my mum, dad and sky in the other. As soon as we got in I feel asleep. "Hayes wake up we are here" I heard Nash say as he slowly pushes my shoulder. I open my eyes to my new home a 3 story suburban house. I got out of the taxi and walked up to my dad standing at the door with my sister in his arms asleep. "Hayes and Nash, your rooms are on the top floor." My dad said as we entered the hall way to my new house. I went up two sets of stairs and to my new room. For one it's bigger than my last room and a bigger Window, so bonus. But it's not my old room, I don't have any secret places, yet. I will find some but for now I want to unpack. All my boxes are up against the wall and my bed built and against the wall with the window behind it. My chest of draws and desk. Built and next to the wall between mine and Nash's rooms. I start with my posters, bring me the horizon, the summer set, falling in reverse and all time low. I also stick some pictures up of me and my old friends from north Carolina. I put all the stuff that belongs on my desk and all the stuff that belongs on top of my chest of drawers on it. I hang my clothes up and then I'm done I have a few boxes left but that can wait till tomorrow. "Hayes, mum said to get some sleep we start school tomorrow" Nash said poking his head in my door. "Ok Nash" I answered. He closed my door and walked out. I went and sat on my window ledge and opened my window. I lit a cigarette and that's all I remember before falling asleep.

••next morning••

"Hayes, Hayes, hayes wake up" I felt someone shacking my shoulder. It was Nash. " get ready we have school in a hour. I pull my iPhone 6 Plus out of my jeans pocket the time showed 6:54. Nash walked out of my room with no other words. I got up and walked to mine and Nash said bathroom. I got undressed and showered. I got out with a towel hanging low on my waist. I got dressed in my 5 seconds of summer top, black skinny jeans and my black converse. I check the time again and it's 7:42. "Nash you ready" I shout out my door. " yea come on we are gonna be late." Nash yelled back. I walk down the stairs in to the kitchen. "I wish you would take those piercings out and cover them tattoos up Hayes, make a good 1st impression." I heard my mum say to me as I walked over to the fridge. " this is who I am mum" I replied getting a can of Coke out. I looked over to the table and saw a tray of cookies. " where are the cookies from?" I asked my mum before sipping my Coke. " our new neighbors, Mrs Cooke and Mrs Toresen there son bought them over." Oh lesbian neighbors. "Can I have one" I asked in a sweet tone. "Sure but put a jacket on its cold in London like twenty four/ seven" my mum asked pushing me out to the car. I grabbed my gray hoodie and got in the car where Nash was waiting. "Took your time" Nash told me as he started the car. " I was getting a cookie" I said as I put the whole cookie in my mouth. We got to at 8:02 it doesn't start till 8:15 but we need to get out locker number and time table. We walked to the student office. There was a lady about 45 sitting at a desk. She looked up at us as we walked through the doors. "Let me guess, Hayes and Nash Grier." She said in a bored voice. "Yea that's us" me and Nash said in unison. I had English and maths 1st and 2nd lesson then I had brake.

••skip 1st and 2nd lesson••

My 1st and 2nd lesson went by well quick right now I'm sitting at a table at lunch with my friends Aaron Carpenter his boyfriend Cameron Dallas and mahogany lox. "So how you guys been"I asked sipping on my ice tea. "We have been good." Aaron answered. I looked behind Aaron and saw, like the hottest boy I've seen in London so far. Behind him was a boy and a girl but i wasn't focused on them more like him. "Hey guys who is that?" I asked my friends in front of me. "That's Brooklyn Beckham, Bailey Cooke and Toni Marie" Aaron asked. "Beckham as in David Beckham the footballer" I questioned Aaron. "Yea it is, his a huge Fuckboy tho." Cameron said. "Baileys mums are fashion designers and Toni's mum and dad are layers" mahogany spoke up.

Brooklyn is hot and I want him and I don't know why i just have feel like I have a pull towards him.

Brooklyn's P.O.V

Me, Bailey and Toni were walking in to the canteen when I saw a new boy a really hot new boy. "Who is he?" I questioned. "His name is Hayes Grier he just moved in next to my house" Bailey answered. "I want him" was all I said before we sat down and I started looking over at Hayes. I like that name suits him. " I have his number" Bailey said in a causal tone. "How his been here a day" I asked In a worried tone. "I have my ways" Bailey said with a wink. "Give me his number" I said as I pulled my phone out handing it to Bailey. Me, Bailey and Toni have been friends since we were born so we know everything about each over. We have no secrets.

Bailey handed me my phone back. I just smiled at the number. "Aww brook has a crush" I heard Toni say. "No I don't once I've had him I will scrap him as usual." I said. They know what I do I've never had a real relationship. I'm what you call a Fuckboy. I don't care. But for some reason I feel like I have a pull towards Hayes and I don't mind it.

••after school••

Me, Bailey, Toni and my brother Romeo are sitting in my room. I keep looking at Hayes number on my phone. "Just text him b" Bailey said while trying to hit Romeo with pencils. "Aww Fuck it" I say as I text him saying hey.  
"Bailey stop it" I heard Romeo shout as Hayes texts me back.

~~text between Hayes and Brooklyn~~  
H-who is this?  
B-it's Brooklyn Beckham  
H-the school fuckboy  
B-I see my reputation follows me  
H-yea it does  
B-so your the rebal  
H-how did you guess  
B-maybe the tattoos, piercings and the fact that I saw you smoking.  
H-aww watching me now are you  
B-yea I watch all the hot boys  
H-don't flirt with me fuckboy  
B-bye rebal  
H-bye fuckboy

"He knows I'm a fuckboy guys" I tell my friends as I put my phone in my jeans pocket. "That's never stopped you before" Toni said. "That's true Toni, very true." I said as I looked out of my window ignoring Bailey and Romeo pretend not to flirt and Toni talking to her boyfriend Matt on the phone. I looked over at Hayes house witch is across the road from mine and two down. I saw him sitting at his window with a fag in his hand. That rebal will be mine was the last thing I thought before I Fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayes p.o.v

It's been a week since I moved to London, I haven't talked to Brooklyn since my 1st day. I'm sad about that I just don't know why right now I'm on my way to a dealer, his my old dealer Jack gilinskys cousin. I think his name is Taylor caniff or something along those lines. 

I need money so I will do some running for him and I will get free drugs. So I win both ways. He knows I can be trusted as I was his cousins left hand man. 

I walked up to Taylor's warehouse it's in south London. It's near the Millwall football ground. So I need to be careful apparently, that's what Aaron said. They don't know why I'm going to see Taylor just that his an old friend. 

I knocked on the warehouse door and a boy about two years older than me opened the door. "I'm Hayes, I'm here to see Taylor " I said in a firm tone, trying to stand my ground. 

"Follow me" was all the mysterious stranger said before he walked away with me following behind. We walked down a long hall way past the main warehouse part and up some metal stairs at the back. He knocked on a door and I heard a voice say enter. "This is Hayes" the boy said. "Thanks Sammy" the man behind the door answered.

"Go in" Sammy told me as he walked down the stairs. I went in to the room and saw Taylor sitting at a desk. I know what he looks like as Jack showed me a picture of him and Taylor. "So your my new meat, Jack told me about" Taylor spoke as he stood up and closed the door which was behind me. "He told me he trusted you and that you never told the cops nothing. If I find out different your dead." Taylor said as he sat down again. 

"I have a little job for you to start it's just delivering some weed" Taylor told me. "Yep that's ok" I answered still a bit shaken from the threat of death. "Go down and see Sammy. His door is the 1st on the left when you walk downstairs." Taylor said in a sure tone as he pushed me out his door. 

I walked down to Sammy's room and knocked on the bright green door. "Yea" I heard him call from inside. I open the door to see him sitting on a sofa bagging and weighting weed. "Taylor told me to come see you about a job" I spoke as he nodded and picked up 8 bags of weed."here, take this to flat 22 pinfolds court, 180 pounds" was all Sammy said before he pushed me out the door. 

It took me about an hour to find the place, it was a big block of flats with a park in the middle. There was this I'm gonna say 45 year old, short, blonde woman sitting there with a little girl. I walked over to them maybe she can tell me where flat 22 is.

"Excuse me miss, but could you tell me where flat 22 is?" I asked in a soft tone. "Yea the block before last" she answered. I thanked her then walked away. I walked to the block before last then up the stairs one flight of stairs to flat 22. 

I knocked on an old red door. A man about 25 came to the door. "You the new boy Sammy told me about"the man asked as he looked me up and down with a judgement look when he saw my tattoos. "Yea I am" I replied. "How much?" He spoke as he put his hand in his pocket to retrieve his wallet. "180" was all I said. He gave me the money, I gave him the weed then it was over. I walked back down the stairs and back out side. I looked at the park and saw that the woman was now talking to a boy around my age. 

Then everything happens at once. Police came out of know where. "Hayes Grier, your under arrest" the officer spoke. I looked over at the park and saw the woman and the boy with the child in his arms. It was Bailey. "Bailey help" I screamed to get his attention. "Hayes" Bailey gave the girl to the older blonde and run over to me. "Why is he being arrested?" Bailey asked to cop as he put me in hand cuffs. "Possession of illegal drugs" the officer replied as he pushed me in the car. 

Bailey pulled his phone out and start calling someone. "Hayes I will get you out, I know the best layers" Bailey said as the person on the other end of the line answered. "Hey Toni, I need your mum and dad" "Hayes just got arrested" "Brooklyn would want us to help him" that was all I heard before the car went zooming off down the road. What did Bailey mean by Brooklyn would want us to help me. We text once, his a Fuckboy. 

I'm sitting in a interview at the police station.  A woman around 50 sat in front of me in a red blouse. "So Hayes, your new to the uk. But you should already know that carrying drugs underage is illegal and any age actually in the uk. I have 4 questions for you." She said as she opened a notebook. "How many times have you been arrested before" she asked waiting for my reply. "62" I answered. She just nodded. As she was about to start talking again a woman around 30 walked in, with bright red hair, she had a white shirt on and a black pencil skirt. "Hi, I'm Kelly Marie. I'm Hayes Grier's layer. Can I have a moment with my client." She asked  the interviewer. The older woman walked out and Kelly sat down.

"I'm Kelly, Toni's mum. Bailey and Toni begged me to help you, I don't know why but I was bored at home." She said as she shook my hand. "I read your file, it says you've been arrested 62 time. For possession, underage drinking and hitting a police officer" the red head told me as I just hummed in agreement. "Now let's get you out of here" she reassured me as she called the interviewer back in. 

Brooklyn's P.O.V 

Toni's mum has been in the room with Hayes for 2 hours. Bailey called me after Hayes got arrested while he was with his auntie and his niece. He called Toni first and I don't know what he said but Toni made her mum come and get Hayes out. I don't know why I'm so worried but I just am. Bailey and Toni think I like him. I don't. it's just that I've slept with everyone in my school and Hayes is next on my list and he can't be in jail for that to happen. 

Yea that's it.

I heard the door open and Toni's mum, Kelly, walk out with a happy smile on her face. I've known Toni since I was like 5 months old and only once has Kelly lost a case. She walked over to me, Bailey, Toni and Romeo. Bailey was sitting playing with Romeos hair and Toni was sitting on her phone texting Matt probably. 

"Hayes is just getting his stuff then his free to go and I got rid of 18 previous arrests" Kelly muttered as she sat down with a huff looking tired. "his been arrested before?" Bailey questioned while looking intrigued. "Yea 62 times but never convicted as they never had evidence to show he did it" Kelly spoke as Hayes walked out of the doors where Kelly previously came from. 

"What are you guys doing here" Hayes asked in a questioning tone. "I called Toni's mum that's why Toni is here and Brooklyn and Romeo came when I told them what happened" bailey told Hayes in a true tone. "I'm going to head home, thanks again Kelly" Hayes mumbled before walking out keeping his head low. I was watching him walk out the door as I got a jab in the ribs.

"Go after him, talk to him" Romeo demanded with a strong tone. I looked him in eyes as I got up and ran after Hayes. I caught up with him in seconds. He walks slowly. "Hayes can I walk with you" I asked as I stopped next to him "sure" he whispered with his eyes not leaving the floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked with a quit tone "what do you think Brooklyn, I've been here a week and already got arrested. My mum is gonna disown me for it as that's why we moved here in the first place." Hayes started ranting as he stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"i've tried to change brrooklyn so hard i just cant, its in my nature. you dont understand brooklyn your life is perfect" Hayes cried as he sat down on the street curb. i sat down next to him. 

 

"hayes my life aint perfect, my dads wants me to be like him, my mum is never around, always at some fashion thing, one of my brothers is gender fluid, one of my bestfriends goes thorugh boys like there gum, the other is a drug addict. ive slept with every boy or girl in lodon, ive never been in love, im known as a fuck boy. so before you say my lifes perfect, check your facts" i argued back in a quiet tone looking at hayes taking at his features and how they work with the light of the setting sun. 

"I'm sorry Brooklyn" Hayes muttered as he made eye contact with me. "I'm sure someone one will full in love with you one day" Hayes spoke. I want it to be you. Part of my brain told me. 

"You can stay at mine tonight if you want?, my dad won't mind. Bailey is staying anyway, his mums are out of town" I asked him still looking in to his eyes. They hold so many emotions but there scared to be shown to any one. 

"Nah I'm fine, I might as well face my mum now instead of later. But thanks for the offer" Hayes said as he got up offering his hand to me which I took to help me up. 

We started walking, the police station is about a 15 minute walk from our street. 

We walked for about 10 minutes in silence. 

"Hey Brooklyn,when Bailey called Toni earlier he said to her that you would want Kelly to help me,  what was that about." Hayes asked braking the silence. 

"Bailey and Toni kinda think I like you, but I don't, well I do like you but they think I like like you, Which I don't like like you, I'm rambling ain't I?" I answered Hayes as we started walking down the street before ours. 

Hayes just laughed at me but as he did I saw a hint of love and hurt in his eyes but I didn't stay for long. Why would he be hurt. He couldn't be hurt by the fact I don't like him. Could he? Nah he couldn't. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

what do you guys think leave comments

dont forget to leave kudos


End file.
